


The Last Supper

by Hillsofuhhtennessee



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Graphic Violence, TW Emetophobia, Vampirism, bursting, don’t read if you’re squeamish about written blood and gore, look this fic is fucking disgusting and gory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillsofuhhtennessee/pseuds/Hillsofuhhtennessee
Summary: The Demon has become a repulsive, stinking, overgrown beast as his hunger for blood utterly consumes him.  One day, he drains a woman completely dry, but he bites off more than he can chew and meets a hideous end.As I’ve mentioned in the tags, not for those who can’t handle gore and gross stuff. It’s really graphic.
Kudos: 3





	The Last Supper

**Author's Note:**

> I was... very hesitant to post this publicly because I’m scared of people judging me lol
> 
> Also while much of my work kinda mixes fantasy with reality, this is 100% just fantasy Demon.

Dormant and seemingly dead to the outside world for years, the Demon had recently remerged, warped into a bloated, repulsive beast. A flabby, overgrown version of his leggy, creeping younger self. He reeked of stale sweat and rotting, smeared blood, having grown endlessly hungry for warm human life force. His face was swollen with fat beyond recognition, save for his distinctive black and white markings. His features were naturally large and prominent, yet his dark eyes, full lips, and strong profile were swallowed by the sea of his doughy cheeks. His body had grown pillowy and massive with excess weight. But she was still utterly entranced by him. That supernatural intrigue remained. He was still utterly terrifying and alien despite being twisted to the borders of recognition. He was still physically vigorous despite his size and had that visceral presence to him. 

She sank into the hot expanse of his flesh, stroking his fat cheeks and double chin as she basked in the afterglow and the comfort of his softened figure. He remained strangely sharp and present despite her delirious ecstasy. He pulled her hand away and lifted her chin before pressing his thick lips into hers, ramming his long tongue into her mouth as he hungrily kissed her. She moaned, hazily wondering if he was up for another round, before she felt him pull them away and begin kissing and licking down her neck.

She knew what this meant and welcomed it. He’d done it before, years ago. 

He nuzzled and mouthed around her soft flesh to find an artery. Not a vein. He paused as he felt her heartbeat slowly raising with anticipation. She had no idea what was coming. He locked his mouth to her skin before briefly jabbing her with his long fangs. 

Blood spurted into his mouth like a fountain, which he struggled to gulp down without the precious fluid spewing everywhere. 

He’d known what he was doing, no going for a vein for a leisurely, sensual drink. His needs and tastes had changed. 

She gasped, but could do nothing to pull away as she rapidly grew faint and crumpled in his blubbery arms as he drained her blood, his belly rapidly expanding as he guzzled liters of fluid in hardly a minute, lost in a mad frenzy after the taste first hit his tongue. Sheer blood loss lowered the pressure and flow, but it was hardly half a minute before she was near dead. His stomach throbbed with pain, heavily swollen with more than half a gallon of blood. But he couldn’t stop himself. Pain was nothing to him. Warm lifeblood was everything to him. He kept gorging, his gag reflex wanting to kick in but the ecstatic satisfaction overpowering biology. 

In hardly a minute, she was ghost pale, utterly limp, her heart weakly beating its last. The average human has around seven liters, or 1.25 gallons of blood. The Demon’s body now contained more than 2.5, half of it in his grossly distended belly. He was past the point of being physically able to vomit, the muscles of his stomach so strained, they were powerless. He was a bloody water balloon, a hideously engorged tick, so bloated he couldn’t move a muscle. He could hardly breath with the pressure on his lungs. A deep, dark part of him utterly relished in the self-inflicted pain, how did he even do it? How would he even get out of it? He almost wanted to laugh but couldn’t even think straight. He almost wondered if the sheer size of his belly was pinching an artery shut.

But then the massive pressure in his guts gave. It took him a moment to process the feeling, given how all consuming it had been. It was replaced by a horrible ripping feeling, tearing through his core, then agonizing, all-encompassing searing. An acrid, partially congealed mix of blood, both his own and poorly-digested human, and his battery-like stomach acid gushed into his abdominal category from his ruptured belly, melting his insides wherever it poured. He thrashed in pain, crumpling on his hands and knees, the foul substance pouring up his throat by gravity, his muscles unable to hold it in. He could only taste it for a second before the acid obliterated any sense of taste. It was an unbearable, mind-piercing taste he couldn’t identify, its painful intensity akin to deafening microphone feedback or drinking a vial of concentrated flavoring. The memory of it lingered in his mouth like an afterimage as he numbly felt it flow from his lips, leaving a bloody trail of dissolved flesh from his mouth down his chest and torso

His burst belly finally emptied enough to allow it, he instinctually threw up from the pain, belching long and wet before emptying his foul stomach contents all over himself in uncontrollable, thrashing heaves and retches. His body was on fire inside and out, all over, the pain so piercing, total, and inescapable that he just felt numb. He was dying. His viscera were a half-melted vat of blood and disintegrated tissue. His skin was burning away, the bloody mess all over him mingling with greasy dissolving fat. 

And he laughed. He laughed hysterically between heaves as he kept throwing up what was now mostly his own blood. In finally bleeding a human to death, he too succumbed to the same fate. 

His eyes rolled back in his head for the last time.


End file.
